1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lens holders or supports for light fixtures and particularly to a tinted lens and frame assembly which may be installed in an existing recessed light unit for use with a compact fluorescent bulb; the tinted lens and frame assembly comprising a glass lens which is tinted and coated with a camouflaging white reflective coating on an outer visible surface, and a frame whose color matches that of a white ceiling so that when the light is turned off all that is visible is the white frame, white baffle and white glass surface; the existing light baffle is attached to the new frame and the new tinted lens is attached to the existing baffle, tensioning spring hooks are attached to the baffle or the frame so that the new lens unit instantly snaps into place in the existing can and removes instantly for bulb replacement.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Commonly used incandescent light bulbs utilize a substantial amount of electricity and create excessive heat. Standard incandescent bulbs are being replaced by more efficient compact fluorescent bulbs which produce more light, and use less electricity while generating less heat.
In recessed lighting fixtures in ceilings, an existing truncated conical light baffle fits into the existing recessed light can in the ceiling with a large opening in the baffle through which the incandescent light bulb is normally visible to admit light through the opening. Due to the unusual appearance of the compact fluorescent light fixtures and the bright white light produced, it would be desirable to filter the light to produce a more pleasant light quality which may be colored in any desired tone. Prior art devices do not adequately address these problems in recessed ceiling light fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,299, issued Jan. 2, 2001 to Yan, describes a novel energy efficient recessed downlighted lighting fixture, using a compact laterally twisted, fluorescent lamp, and electronic ballast, provides an easy to install procedure for retrofit installations. Using an integrated socket-and-ballast subassembly, the overall height is reduced so that it can find use with existing metal housings. This recessed fixture uses a newly designed energy efficient compact fluorescent lamp as the primary lighting source. This fluorescent lamp, which is a laterally twisted tube commonly referred to as a “springlamp” allows the shortest lamp known to the fluorescent lamp industry. It provides for minimal light trapping, thereby creating the maximum concentrated lighting output, and lighting distribution that is closest to the illumination supplied by an incandescent bulb. The laterally twisted “SpringLamp” is centrally positioned at the focal point of the parabolically shaped portion of the reflector to produce a collimated-like downlighted column of concentrated light that enhances the illumination efficiency when measured at the central portion of the beam. The device has a flanged skirt which provides a decorative painted surface that is compatible in color with most off-white ceiling treatments.
U.S. Patent Application #20070253193, published Nov. 1, 2007 by Lau, relates a ceiling lighting retrofit system. The retrofit system comprises a reflector and a trim ring. The reflector is comprised of a continuous piece of rigid material in a roughly cylindrical shape possessing an interior and exterior surface, the reflector possessing a lampholder end and a reflector end, the interior surface of the reflector end coated with a reflective material, the lampholder end possessing an aperture connector, the interior surface of the lampholder end of the reflector sized to fit snugly over the standard sockets used in incandescent and fluorescent light fixtures. The reflector end of the reflector shaped in such a way as to concentrate a beam of light generated at the lampholder end into a concentrated beam exiting the reflector end of the reflector. The trim rim is a hollow piece of rigid material attached fixedly to the reflector end of the reflector, the trim rim extending outside the outer diameter of the reflector end of the reflector. This system can also use a compact fluorescent light bulb that produces substantially less heat than an incandescent bulb.
U.S. Patent Application #20070183154, published Aug. 9, 2007 by Robson, illustrates a sealed cover for a recessed light fixture, the cover having a housing composed of heat-tolerant material, and having visible trim ring, and a means for retaining said cover to said fixture. Light generated by the recessed light fixture will pass through the lens, which may be transparent, translucent, or colored. The invention is sized to fit within the baffle of a preexisting recessed light fixture, to which the invention may be frictionally engaged, and over the outer trim of such a fixture, to which the invention will form an airtight seal through the use of a seal ring. The invention seeks to promote energy efficiency by providing an airtight barrier which inhibits the passage of conditioned (furnace-heated or air conditioner-cooled) air through the recessed light fixture and out of the living space. Energy efficiency is also promoted by encouraging (though not necessitating) conversion from incandescent bulbs to compact fluorescent bulbs. Further, the airtight barrier has the desirable effect of prohibiting the movement of insects through the recessed light fixture and into the living space. The invention can be easily installed without tools or special skill, and can be easily removed to allow for bulb replacement. It can be manufactured in varying shapes and sizes, including sizes conforming to standard recessed light fixtures having circular openings with 4-inch and 6-inch diameters, and with tapered and non-tapered baffles.
U.S. Patent Application #20030193808, published Oct. 16, 2003 by Mullen, is for an attachment for a recessed light fixture for retaining lenses. The lenses may be, for example, colorless transparent lenses, colored transparent lenses, colorless translucent lenses, colored translucent lenses, louvered grates, and diffusing grids. Further, the lenses may be made out of any material that is known in the art or has yet to be developed, but are preferably made of a rigid material such as plastic. The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises generally an attachment body and an attachment insert. The attachment body comprises an inner sleeve, a means for retaining the inner sleeve on a recessed housing, an upper eave connected to the inner sleeve, a recessed cavity in the upper eave, and a means for securing the attachment insert to the attachment body. The attachment insert is designed to rest in the recessed cavity of the upper eave. The attachment body is adapted to have dimensions such that the inner sleeve fits inside the housing of a recessed light fixture. In addition, the inner sleeve and upper eave define voids and it is generally desirable for the inner sleeve, upper eave and voids to have dimensions such that light is permitted to pass there through. The attachment insert is removably connected to the attachment body and supports a lens. In the preferred embodiment, the attachment insert is constructed such that it retains one or more lenses substantially in the recessed cavity contained in the upper eave. The means for connecting the attachment insert to the attachment body in the preferred embodiment is a screw thread on an outer surface of the attachment insert that is compatible with a screw thread on an inner surface of the attachment body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,077, issued Mar. 28, 2006 to Mullen, is for an attachment for a recessed light fixture for retaining lenses. The lenses may be, for example, colorless transparent lenses, colored transparent lenses, colorless translucent lenses, colored translucent lenses, louvered grates, and diffusing grids. Further, the lenses may be made out of any material that is known in the art or has yet to be developed, but are preferably made of a rigid material such as plastic. The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises generally an attachment body and an attachment insert. The attachment body comprises an inner sleeve, a means for retaining the inner sleeve on a recessed housing, an upper eave connected to the inner sleeve, a recessed cavity in the upper eave, and a means for securing the attachment insert to the attachment body. The attachment insert is designed to rest in the recessed cavity of the upper eave. The attachment body is adapted to have dimensions such that the inner sleeve fits inside the housing of a recessed light fixture. In addition, the inner sleeve and upper eave define voids and it is generally desirable for the inner sleeve, upper eave and voids to have dimensions such that light is permitted to pass there through. The attachment insert is removably connected to the attachment body and supports a lens. In the preferred embodiment, the attachment insert is constructed such that it retains one or more lenses substantially in the recessed cavity contained in the upper eave. The means for connecting the attachment insert to the attachment body in the preferred embodiment is a screw thread on an outer surface of the attachment insert that is compatible with a screw thread on an inner surface of the attachment body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,873, issued Jun. 6, 1950 to Early, provides a light filter device which can be easily connected to or removed from a light projecting device, such as a cockpit light. The device comprises an annular holder which fits inside the tubular body of a light projection device. A colored filtering lens is held within a groove in the annular holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,341, issued Mar. 21, 2006 to King, claims a decorative luminaire capable of providing illumination having differing uses. The luminaire comprises: at least one source of light carried by the luminaire; a first reflector disposed within the luminaire and carried thereby, at least a portion of the light generated by the at least one source of light exiting an aperture of the first reflector; a second reflector carried by the luminaire and disposed about the first reflector, inner surfaces of the second reflector being spaced from outer surfaces of the first reflector about said first reflector thus forming an annulus therebetween at an aperture of the second reflector, at least a portion of the light generated by the at least one source of light exiting the luminaire through the annulus; and, light altering means carried by the luminaire and disposed between the first and second reflectors and spaced from the annulus for changing the character of that light exiting the luminaire through the annulus to thereby provide a decorative effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,439, issued Sep. 24, 2002 to Camarota, discloses a method for manufacturing a light assembly from interchangeable components with different characteristics. The light assembly includes a frame and a body disposed within the frame. A reflector, a socket and a bulb are disposed in the body. A lens is fitted over the reflector, socket and bulb. The lens is snap fitted in a bezel ring. The bezel ring is snap fitted over to the body so as to be positioned around the reflector. The body is snap-fitted to the frame. An assembler of the light assembly of this invention can maintain a stock of frames, bodies and bezel rings that have different colors or other characteristics, such as on/off switches. Upon receiving an order for a light assembly in which the specific characteristics of the color are specified, the assembler selects the appropriate components from stock and assembles them together to provide the desired assembly. Also, different versions of the lens may be dyed different so that each version only transmits a selected wavelength, (color,) of light.
What is needed is a recessed lighting frame assembly which hides a compact fluorescent light in a recessed lighting can in a ceiling and which filters the light to produce a more pleasant light quality which may be colored in any desired tone.